


Black Roses

by Broke_Traveler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broke_Traveler/pseuds/Broke_Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black rose has been used to symbolize the start of new things or a major change in the direction of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses

Sherlock eyed the one dozen Black Roses sitting innocently on the counter of Molly's kitchen, blood still tacky on his forehead from the leap of faith he made just a few hours previous.

"They were delivered about an hour ago," Molly quietly remarked startling Sherlock, "here was the note left with it."

Sherlock eyed the white innocent envelope as Molly's eyes looked up at Sherlock not in sadness but some other emotion Sherlock couldn't or wouldn't decipher; taking the envelope noting the writing was of a man's in common blue ink. Sliding the flap out of the pocket of the envelope to pull a white with black border card out his lips twitched in amusement.

_**Let's have dinner** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving some of my work from FF.net to AO3, so if this seem familer that's why.


End file.
